A multibox for vehicles is a receiving box installed above a globe box formed on a side of an instrument panel (I/P) of a vehicle to secure a large receiving space.
The multibox is adapted to preserve small articles used while driving a vehicle, and is generally rotatably installed on a front surface of a crash pad such that articles can be introduced into or extracted from a receiving unit by opening the crash pad forward if necessary.
For example, the multibox has a receiving unit therein. A front surface of the box body is finished with a cover for opening or closing the receiving unit, and a locking unit is provided between the inner surface of the cover and the crash pad to control an opening/closing operation of the cover.
Various types of such multiboxes are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4169603, Japanese Patent No. 3451036, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-152813, and Korean Patent No. 951864.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a multibox, and shows an opened state and a closed state of the multibox.
When the multibox 100 is unlocked by adjusting a knob 110 on a front surface thereof, the multibox is rotated about a hinge unit (not separately shown) to be rotated and opened downward.
However, since the multibox according to the prior art is rotated and opened by using a simple hinge structure, a parting line 120 at a lower end thereof has a downwardly opened shape to avoid interference, which is disadvantageous in its outer appearance. For example, an operational force is applied excessively when the multibox is closed, which causes inconvenience. Further, since the multibox is opened while being rotated downward, a behavior of a passenger is hampered.